


google search: cats

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Commander Meouch is acting weird and Doctor Sung tries to search why.Another short bit.





	

Doctor Sung had a bit of a weird problem as of late.

Commander Meouch would not stop staring at him. He was listening to music, lounging in the sun on his reading seat under the window, and he was staring at Doc. Incessantly. Unwavering. Constantly. He could tell Meouch was feeling the music, as he often did without distraction, but it had become unnerving.

He did slowly blink at him every once in awhile, though.

Doctor Sung got up from the couch and set his book on the coffee table and walked out of the living room. (The coffee table did not match the rest of the dark-washed wood of the TV set and bookcase, which he knew bothered Lord Phobos to no end. And, to some extent, Havve.)

Doc made his way up the stairs and padded to his room. He got behind his desktop computer.

 _Hi Google why is my cat staring at me thanks_ he typed into the search bar. Commander Meouch was basically a cat, right? A big cat. A big humanoid cat, but nonetheless a cat.

The search engine provided him a few answers and he went with the average. That, when a cat stares at you, means that they feel relaxed and safe. They may be watching you protectively and this is a sign of the bond between you.

After years upon years of traveling the cosmos together, of fighting each other and others, of forming a band, Meouch had decided (however primally) that they’d also formed a bond.

Doc rubbed at his eye. He wasn’t crying, no, his room was just a bit overdue for a dusting.

 _Hi again Google why does my cat slowly blink at me thanks_.

And Google said, _A slow blink is a sign of ultimate trust and companionship_.

And so Doc typed, _Hi Google how do I stop crying thanks_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shamelessly based on [this tumblr post](http://lapisisgay.tumblr.com/post/155616412431/lapisisgay-lapisisgay-lapisisgay-my-cat)  
> thanks.


End file.
